Youka Naze
| image = Kujira Kurokami.png | alias = Black White Naze With Nothing | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal Minus | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | affiliation = Zenkichi's Student Council | position = Vice-President | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Medaka's Student Council True Flask Plan | previous position = Flask Plan Supervisor Stand-In Secretary | relatives = Medaka Kurokami (Younger Sister) Maguro Kurokami (Older Brother) Kajiki Kurokami (Father) | abnormality = Remodeling | minus = Ice Fire | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 6 }} Youka Naze (名瀬 夭歌, Naze Youka), real name Kujira Kurokami (黒神 くじら, Kurokami Kujira), is a junior of Class 13 and a member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. Her project name is Black White (黒い包帯, Burakku Howaito). She was originally a Special but worked her way up to Abnormal. She is the middle child of the Kurokami siblings, being younger than Maguro Kurokami but older than Medaka Kurokami Personality When she was young she believed that the best geniuses came from a hell-like environment and she grew up hating her great life because of it. She is a extreme stoic (doesn't show her true emotions) and likes to study. She is intelligent about Biology which allows her to modify bodies. Even thought she had a great life, she wanted to live in a deeper hell so she ran away from home and changed her name. Because she wanted it, she was bullied in Class 11 which is where she met Itami Koga who she loves as a friend. However, she does seem to have a slight weakness of boasting, shown during the fight between Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Misogi Kumagawa where she repeatedly extols the magnificence of the person who trained Zenkichi for the fight (i.e. herself) and comparing the result as being far more successful then what her brother could have achieved. She does however exhibit some personality traits of a Minus: when provided with the opportunity, she nearly betrayed her comrades to help Kumagawa, before remembering that she cared about them. Recently, she has also taken up Medaka's habit of sending Maguro flying into a wall every time he hugs her. Appearance Naze has shoulder-length purple hair and has a dagger sticking out of her forehead. She often keeps her head wrapped in bandages, exposing only her eyes and mouth. Beneath the bandages, she is noted to have a pretty face, and in place of the knife is a band-aid. She wears a skin tight black suit beneath Hakoniwa Academy's girl's uniform. She does not wear a bra, and keeps her arms crossed constantly to hold up her breasts. She wears two pairs of panties, one on top of her black suit, and a second pair beneath it. She has been seen wearing a black cloak once. History As a child, Naze (then Kujira) was not as well known as her siblings, preferring to stay inside for the sake of her human experiments. In the field of biology, she stood head and shoulders above Medaka. She never went to school, never played, never went outside, but remained behind her desk all day, working. She forsook all luxuries, and believed that she could only create something brilliant by torturing herself. Because of this mindset, she hated the fact that she was born into prosperous circumstances. She would often fly into rages over her circumstances, only to be comforted afterwards by her siblings. However, even this familial love was no more than baggage to her. On her eleventh birthday, she ran away from home and never returned, leaving only a note with the words: “If I’m only going to be happy, then I’m better off dead.” Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 11-15 Around this time, Kujira erased her own memories, discarding all traces of her former life and taking the name Youka Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 20 Naze first met Koga in their final year of middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 3 During middle school, Naze was always picked on. Due to her overwhelming personality, everyone was afraid of her. However, Koga alone approached her, and asked that they do something crazy together. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 6-8 Plot Flask Plan Arc After Medaka leaves Hakama Shiranui’s office, Naze and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-13 Questioned by Hakama of her opinion of Medaka, Naze states she has nothing to say on the matter. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 15 As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Naze listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 Naze calls out to Kouki Akune as he explores the third floor zoo. She asks him not to call the others, as she wishes to speak with him alone. She is honored to hear that he remembers her, then offers Akune a deal: if the Student Council leave the school, she will see to it that they can go to any other school they want, proposing that the Student Council and the Flask Plan stay out of each other’s business. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 14-17 She watches without expression as Koga prepares to strangle Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, page 19 Naze watches as Koga’s attack on Akune fails. She mockingly acts impressed with his performance, before sealing Akune off from the rest of the Student Council. She and Koga then introduce themselves. She reveals that she purposely isolated Akune because, unlike the ever changing Medaka or unchanging Zenkichi, Akune has been the most changed by Medaka. She then summons a pack of animals to attack Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 38, pages 13-19 Naze explains to Akune how dangerous animals are with just their claws and fangs, then orders them to attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, pages 5-6 She is surprised when Akune uses Zenkichi’s and Kikaijima’s techniques to blow the animals away. She congratulates him on defeating all her animals in only one shot, but tells him he has neglected the most dangerous animal present. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, pages 8-9 Naze then reveals that in a closed space, Koga is nearly invincible, and that if Takachiho is the strongest man in the Thirteen Party, Koga is the strongest woman. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, pages 13-14 When Akune manages to catch Koga in a chokehold, Naze sarcastically expresses her admiration, but chides him for trying to win by making his opponent submit. She then explains that Koga is an android; as Naze’s specialty is remodeling people, she has completely reworked Koga’s body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, pages 16-18 When Koga’s kick breaks the floor, Naze chides her for using so much force, even as she is sent tumbling down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 3 As she falls head first, Naze remarks that Koga only survived surgery because her desire to be Abnormal was abnormal. Naze then comments that, as the intellectual type, if she hits her head, she might die. She lands on a bed, with her legs over her head, and her underwear exposed. She tells Akune that the fourth floor is her lab, and tells him not to stare at her underwear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 8-10 After Akune breaks Koga’s leg, Naze expresses her amazement that he immediately changed his style after hearing about Koga’s enhanced body. She then remarks that Akune hasn’t changed as much as she expected. When Akune tells her to treat Koga, Naze refuses. After Koga gets back up, she explains to the fallen Akune that Koga’s healing rate has been accelerated as well. She then tells Koga to finish Akune of, as the experiment is over: the Koga Naze created is stronger than the Akune Medaka created. She is surprised when Maguro appears behind her, lifting up her skirt. Listening to Maguro explain himself, she does not believe him, and theorizes that Maguro came to see what his successor was like. When Maguro declares that wherever there are girls wearing panties, he will be there, Naze tells him that almost all girls in the world are wearing panties. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 13-19 Listening to Maguro’s intentions, Naze is unimpressed, declaring the only way her predecessor is superior to her is in the number of years he has lived. She gives Maguro her name, then agrees to his conditions should Akune manage to defeat Koga. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-5 When Koga gets Akune in a sleeper hold, Naze notes that he’ll lose consciousness quickly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 7 After Akune dislocates Koga’s shoulder, Naze is surprised by his brutality. When Maguro asks if she is concerned for her friend, she replies in the negative, stating Koga is as amazing as they come. Naze does concede a point to Maguro however, and removes her skirt. When Maguro advises Akune, a worried Naze tells Koga to end things quickly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 10-14 After Koga is pinned, Naze is amazed that Maguro was able to recognize Koga’s weakness so quickly. She begins to remove her top, but is stopped by Maguro, who asks her to remove the bandages covering her face instead. Naze concedes, telling Koga that while she isn’t worried about her, Koga is still her important friend. She then removes her facial wrappings. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 17-21 With her bandages removed, Naze expresses her discomfort at having her face revealed; claiming that her bandages attract less attention. When Maguro tells her to put her skirt back on, she tells him to put on his trousers first. When they are both redressed, she asks Akune to get off of Koga, and hands over the Flask Plan’s experimental data on both of them. As Koga apologizes, Naze tells her not to worry about it, and the pair begins to leave. Maguro calls out to Naze however, calling her Kujira Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 2-8 After listening to Maguro’s impassioned speech, Naze runs to his embrace with tears in her eyes. This is only a ruse however, as she uses this opportunity to inject him with a syringe. She then reveals that she erased all her memoires of her life before the past six years. When Akune demands to know what she injected Maguro with, she replies that she doesn’t know, but that by destroying her own brother, she will become even more miserable, and thus be able to create something even more amazing. She is surprised when Medaka kicks through the wall of her lab. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 15-23 Medaka asks Naze if she is really her enemy, to which Naze answers positively. Medaka then punches Naze in the head, knocking her down and stealing her syringe. When asked what kind of poison is in the syringe, Naze explains that it is actually “Normalize Liquid”, a substance that turns an Abnormal into a Normal. Medaka demands that Naze hand over the antidote. Naze agrees on the condition that Medaka becomes a guinea pig herself; Medaka injects herself. Medaka collapses, and Naze orders Koga to break the arms and legs of her siblings and carry them to another lab. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 1-11 Naze is surprised when Medaka rises and stops Koga’s attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, page 13 Observing Medaka’s personality, Naze decides to perform another experiment. Naze tosses Medaka another syringe, claiming it is the antidote. After Medaka injects herself and collapses again, Naze is amused that she would be foolish enough to be tricked so easily. She then reveals that the syringe possessed a formula that erases memories; Medaka is now bereft of both her Abnormality and her personality. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 15-19 Naze watches as Koga readies herself to fight the Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 3-4 After Koga defeats Medaka, Akune, and Maguro, Naze orders her to stop. She reveals that Medaka’s Abnormality has already returned, but it seems her personality (still gone with her memories) is more important. Naze then reveals she plans to rewrite Medaka’s personality with the help of Oudo Miyakonojou. Koga jumps down to the sixth floor with Naze and Medaka, and Naze bids her brother farewell. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 7-10 On the thirteenth floor, Naze observes a restrained Medaka with Koga. Recovering her head, she wonders how they should delay the Student Council long enough to brainwash Medaka. She is shocked by the arrival of the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 12-14 Naze wonders to herself whether the chairman gave them some incentive to show up, but decides it doesn’t matter, as there is no way the Student Council can escape now. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 16 Naze watches on as Medaka regains consciousness, and advises her to stay put and recover. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 1 She follows Medaka up to the twelfth floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 19 When Oudo question why she brought Medaka upstairs, Naze replies that she had no way of stopping her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 2 Naze listens as Medaka II states her intention to join the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 5 As Medaka II hands herself over to the care of Thirteen Party, Naze expects the Student Council will lose the will to fight after being so abruptly dismissed from their positions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 9 She is surprised to see Medaka II use Oudo’s Weighted Words on the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, pages 14-15 As Maguro calls out to Medaka II, Naze listens on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 17 Naze watches on as Zenkichi and Medaka II fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 4 She is stunned to see Medaka II use her own syringes in conjunction with Munakata’s skills with hidden weapons. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 6 Naze grows concerned when Zenkichi manages to make a clean hit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 10 She frowns when Medaka II stops dodging Zenkichi’s kicks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 4 Naze is surprised when Medaka II punches Zenkichi in the throat. She says nothing when Maguro agrees to rejoin the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 4-5 Naze is surprised when she sees sparks coming out of Medaka II’s hands. Realizing Medaka II is trying to brainwash herself, Naze worries that she will only succeed in wiping her mind clean. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 10-11 After Medaka returns to normal, Naze theorizes that she somehow learned Yukuhashi’s Abnormality as well, and was able to regain her old self by absorbing Zenkichi’s thoughts of her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, page 18 Naze listens on as Medaka declares her intent to rid the school of the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 1 She follows Oudo down to the thirteenth floor, and offers Medaka what she claims to be painkillers. She is amused when Medaka refuses, and asks her if she has learnt to doubt people. Naze has nothing to say when Medaka tells her she still believes the two of them will one day be able to see eye to eye. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 3-6 Naze listens without comment as Medaka tells the remaining members of the Thirteen Party that it is impossible to create a perfect human. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 10-11 Naze is horrified when Oudo pierces Koga through the heart. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 15 Naze cries over the fallen Koga, and begs Maguro for help, claiming that Koga is more important to her than her policy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 17-18 Naze frets over Koga as she and her brother work to save her life. Maguro insists that Naze promise not to actively try and make herself miserable anymore, to which Naze quickly agrees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 7-8 At Maguro’s prompting, Naze explains Medaka’s Abnormality. She explains how Medaka has taken full control of her War God Mode, and now stands before them in Altered God Mode. Naze finishes her explanation by labeling Medaka’s Abnormality as The End. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 11-15 Naze says nothing when Medaka insists that she is not a perfect human. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, page 17 Naze is surprised to see Oudo bow to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 8 She helps support Koga after the fighting is over, and continues to support her when they all gather in the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 11-12 She is horrified to find the defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 16 Naze asks Zenkichi about Misogi Kumagawa, but is surprised to see Zenkichi trembling. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 5-7 Naze stands by as Kumagawa addresses the group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 15-16 After Kumagawa leaves, Naze talks to Medaka about him, pointing out that he is wearing the uniform of Suisou Academy, but notes that the school closed the previous month. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 19 Student Council Battle Arc After the Flask Plan is stopped, Naze and Maguro begin taking care of Koga in the old school building. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 2 Naze, now wearing a maid outfit (having promised to do whatever Maguro asked), recommends that Koga undergo rehabilitation for three years, though Maguro tells her he will be able to speed up the process. Naze is surprised by the arrival of Mukae Emukae. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 20-21 Naze tells Maguro to take Koga and flee, citing that neither of them are combat types, and that Koga is in no condition to fight. She is not impressed by Maguro’s introduction, though she is surprised when Emukae follows his joke. Naze does not feel comfortable introducing herself as Black White after Maguro and Emukae’s foolery. Naze is amazed to realize that Kumagawa has taken control of his fellow classmates after only a single day. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 1-5 Naze chides Maguro for not fighting seriously, and not putting more strength into his chop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 7 Naze intercepts Emukae’s attack on Maguro, and sacrifices her facial wrappings to knock Emukae back. Pulling out her syringes, she notes that Emukae is not the combat type herself. When Emukae retreats, Naze decides it is better to let her go. As the group gathers to discuss how to counter Kumagawa, Naze tells Maguro to put some clothes on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 10-13 She listens to the discussion without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 15 Naze later joins with the Student Council, Koga, and Hitomi Hitoyoshi to discuss how they should handle the Minuses. When Zenkichi suggests they team up with the Public Morals Committee, Naze shoots the idea down, claiming that the Enforcers will be no use until Unzen gets out of the hospital. Like everyone else, she is surprised to hear of the former Student Council president preceding Medaka, Kuudou Hinokage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 16-18 Medaka’s Successor Arc Naze sides with Zenkichi in his fight against her sister Medaka. They try to revive the Flask Plan. They are in a room Najimi Ajimu finishing their talk about Kamome Tsurubami, when Zenkichi arrives from the infirmary. Maguro takes Naze with him when he leaves the room after their discussion. Maguro says he is worried about the fight between Kamome and Medaka. When they arrive, they find Tsurubami laying on the ground, underneath Medaka. She and Maguro are surprised by the fact that Medaka beat Tsurubami. Medaka says that she won't let him die and uses Aoki Aka's Five Forks to heal him. They are also surprised about the story of how she came to understand that Minus. They end up walking home together. Jet Black Bride Arc After Zenkichi becomes the new Student Council President, Naze is seen as the new Vice-President. Strangely, she is not wearing her usual facial coverings. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 18-19 Arriving on the aircraft carrier Black by helicopter, the Student Council discover the ship deserted. Naze expresses her annoyance that Zenkichi doubts she brought them to the right place, citing what she had to go through with Maguro to find out about the Jet Black Wedding Feast, as well as get the helicopter. A flashback shows that Naze decided to be the Vice-President when Zenkichi approached her about finding new members for the Student Council. Watching Zenkichi and Emukae interact, Naze thinks that both of them are idiots. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-2 When the helicopter is cut in half, Naze is horrified, demanding to know what her brother will do to her when he finds out. As Namanie Nienami steps forward, Naze is amazed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-5 The Student Council surrounds Namanie, with Naze readying her Ice Fire. When Namanie attack Naze, believing her the strongest, Naze thanks her for the compliment, and creates two swords, one of fire, and the other of ice. She is surprised when Namanie manages to cut through them, but thinks to herself that the attack isn’t too fast to dodge. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 7-9 After Namanie cuts the ship in half, Naze begins to slide towards the suitor with the other members of the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 13 When Namanie asks the Student Council for their names, Naze introduces herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 15 After Namanie is knocked down, Naze and the others prepare to leave, but they are all surprised when the suitor rises to her feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 18 Watching Zenkichi face Namanie, Naze is asked by Kudaki Torai if he will be alright; Naze tells her that if she were using Kendo, Zenkichi would win. Watching the fight, Naze observes that Namanie is making all the right movements. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 2-4 When Zenkichi’s hair changes color, Naze explains to Torai his glasses are normal glasses, but as a result of his training with Ajimu and his exposure to Hansode Shiranui’s Real Eater, he has developed his own Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 6-7 After Zenkichi is badly cut by Namanie, Torai asks Naze if they shouldn’t intervene; Naze tells her Zenkichi isn’t finished yet. As Zenkichi bites Namanie, Naze asks that she scream if the dull blades hurt. When Namanie tearfully asks Zenkichi to stop, Naze face faults. After Namanie admits defeat, Naze and the others run up to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 14-18 Equipment Black Ogre: Naze has a special suit called Black Ogre, created by Munakata. The material it is made from is resistant to extremely high and low temperature and also allows for unrestricted movement and maneuverability. It is also resistant to shredding and tearing, as even Shibuki could not cut it with her razors. Abilities Abnormality Remodeling: Naze's Abnormality allows her to remake people, in a vein similar to her brother Maguro's Analysis. So far, she has used this ability primarily to improve the body of whatever she is working on. She has performed several experiments on animals while a part of the Flask Plan, making them stronger, strong enough to not even fear Medaka. The only known people she has remade are herself (creating the Minus Ice Fire) and Koga (turning her into an android). Minus Ice Fire (凍る火柱, Aisu Faia): Kujira is capable of creating Minuses using her ability to remodel people. The only time she did this so far was battling against Shibushi. She remade herself gain the ability Ice Fire which allows her control of body temperature. By doing this she could lower her temperature to create ice around her using water vapors and burn others by raising the body temperature of herself or them. She could also freeze veins to block bleeding and create mirrors. It should be noted that Ice Fire can be tied into Remodeling, as it could be said that she is remodeling the temperature of her body. Trivia *All the Kurokami siblings are named after marine creatures. Kujira ''means whale. *When translated from kanji, ''Black White ''means ''Black Bandage. *When translated from kanji, Ice Fire means Freezing Fire Column. *Both her project name and the name of her Minus are contradictions, being Black White and Ice Fire respectively. *As Naze, her speech bubbles have a rough edge, while this effect disappears in her Kujira persona, suggesting that her voice sounds different between each. *Naze was voted the third most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 905 votes. *Naze was voted the fourth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 318 votes. Quotes *(To Maguro Kurokami) "Putting on a bra is a pain in the ass, so I don’t wear one. That’s why I always have my arms crossed, to hold them up." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Minus Category:Kurokami Group